japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
YuYu Hakusho movie 1
YuYu Hakusho the Golden Seal is a Japanese anime movie it is base on the YuYu Hakusho franchise and is the first film to be released. It was released in theatres in Japan on July 10, 1993 at the seasonal Toei Anime Fair. The movie was directed by Noriyuki Abe. The movie was release in the English version on June 9, 1998 and on a single DVD with Ninku: The Movie on January 30, 2001. Funimation Entertainment later released the film to DVD, along with the Eizou Hakusho OVAs, on December 13, 2011 as Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie & Eizou Hakusho, featuring a new English dub with their original voice cast from the anime. It's summer break, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are enjoying their time by doing one of their favorite hobbies: getting into gang fights and kicking major butt. However, their vacation is cut short when Botan shows up and tells them that Lord Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World, has been kidnapped. The kidnappers demand the Golden Seal for ransom, a seal that is so powerful, that even King Enma, ruler of the Spirit World, could be overthrown if it's stolen from him. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan, along with their friends, have very little time to rescue Koenma, before he'll be thrown into hot lava. Yusuke can't give away the seal, but he can't let Koenma, the person who brought him back from the dead, be hurt either. Plot The movie starts off with Botan flying through the sky calling for Yusuke. Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting thugs on their summer vacation. Botan flies down and gathers both of them. They run off to the Spirit World and are told that Koemna has been kidnapped. George tells Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan what happened. George shows them Koenma's vacation and kidnapping on his video camera. The giant demon who took Koenma demands King Enma's Golden Seal in exchange for Koenma's life. They have to bring the Seal to the Magma Valley by sundown. Whoever holds the Golden Seal controls the Spirit World. After this, Yusuke and Kuwabara start running and soon run into a sword wielding demon family. They beat up a few and continue running after huge rocks begin to fall everywhere. Koenma is being held captive by a giant demon and a little kid. Yusuke and Kuwabara come to a forest and get attacked by a Stone Tree Demon. They fight it until a flying demon comes along and takes the Golden Seal. Yusuke and Kuwabara get trapped in a cage. Kurama shows up and frees them while Hiei kills the flying demon. Yusuke and Kuwabara continue running with the Seal as Kurama and Hiei fight off the Tree Stone Demon and more of the Demon family. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan run along a pathway as Yusuke and Kuwabara beat up some demons. Kuwabara uses his Spirit Sword as a vault to launch Yusuke into the Magma Valley. He gives the little kid, Koashura, the Seal and Koenma is freed. The giant then takes the Seal and throws the kid to the ground. Yusuke shoots a Spirit Gun blast at the giant only to have it reflected and shot back at him. The giant turns out to be a fugitive named Yasha. After a good beating, Yusuke shoots again but dodges the ricochet. It hits the wall, and liquid magma pours out onto Yasha. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei show up. Yasha jumps at Yusuke who shoots him with the last of his energy. Yasha cannot reflect it because his reflector is melted shut due to the hardened magma, and he dies. Botan helps Yusuke and they get the seal back. They ask the kid what his purpose was, and he explains to them how Koenma was mean to him during Spirit World Kindergarten. A flashback begins. Koenma knocks over Koashura, which makes him crushes a gift he was preparing to give to a girl he liked named Kotennyo, and gives flowers to her. Koenma and the girl walk away as Koashura cries. Everyone yells at the Koashura for giving a stupid reason. It ends with Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on a bench talking to Botan. Yusuke explains how his winning was just luck and runs away. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Nozomu Sasaki' as Yusuke Urameshi *'Megumi Ogata' as Kurama *'Nobuyuki Hiyama' as Hiei *'Sanae Miyuki' as Botan *'Shigeru Chiba' as Kazuma Kuwabara *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Koenma *'Tomomichi Nishimura' as Jorge Saotome *'the late Takeshi Aono' as Yasha *'Rica Matsumoto' as Koashura *'Yuri Shiratori' as Kotennyo :English *'Justin Cook' as Yusuke Urameshi *'John Burgmeier' as Kurama *'Cynthia Cranz' as Botan *'Chuck Huber' as Hiei *'Christopher Sabat' as Kazuma Kuwabara *'Sean Teague' as Koenma *'Kent Williams' as Jorge Saotome *'Christopher Ayres' as Yasha *'Greg Ayres' as Koashura *'Wendee Lee' as Kotennyo Trivia *The only film that uses the Funimation cast. :all information on YuYu Hakusho movie 1 came from http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/YYH_Movies Category:FILMS